Cosmo and Shadow
by AlarmClockMarketer
Summary: This is a ShadowXCosmo story. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow was standing in the observatory on the blue typhoon contemplating on whether or not if he needed a woman in his life.

'Oh, Maria' he began to think. 'Do you think that I'm really alone the world when it comes to women?' Then all of a sudden he saw somebody running out in the hallway.

"Aaaaah!" He heard her scream. He recognized the figure to be Cosmo and she was being chased by an Artificial Chaos. "Shadow, please! Help!" She called out to him as she tripped and fell causing the Artificial Chaos to gain up on her. "Aaah!" She began to scream as the Artificial Chaos began to attack with its sharp tentacles.

"Hmph!" Shadow said as he leaped forward toward the monster. "Chaos Spear!" He called out sending a shiny bright pointy light toward the beast destroying it instantly.

"Thanks..." she said as she got up from the fall.

"Ugh. Don't mention it." He stated.

-Several minutes later-

Shadow and Cosmo were in the observatory when the black hedgehog began to ask. "What caused an Artificial Chaos to appear on this ship?"

"I don't know." She then said. "I've been trying to figure out what's been going on with the Chaos Emeralds with no such luck. Every answer I come to brings up more questions. It seems like I'm just going around in circles. I feel useless."

"Don't be." Shadow then said. "You're a bright, young, beautiful, girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Cosmo then smiled and blushed a little at the compliment she was given. She then started to unleash a pleasant aroma from her body which Shadow could smell. He then started to feel a strange sensation wash over his body. He grabbed his chest and fell to one knee.

"Oh, no! Shadow, what's wrong?!" The green plant girl said.

Cosmo then looked at Shadow with a look of confusion on her face. He then grabbed the plant girl by the shoulders and gave her a deep kiss. Cosmo's eyes widen with surprise before she then returned the kiss. He then took her from behind, took off their clothes and stuck his fully erected manhood into the plant girl's awaiting vagina. The girl felt a sharp pain fill her sensitive spot. Shadow then began thrusting his hips in and out as the plant girl's pain quickly began to fill with joy. Shadow then turned her head toward him and kissed her again. The plant girl began to moan as she returned the kiss with equal passion and tenacity. They continued to fuck for hours until finally they began to move around frantically.

"Oh, no! Shadow! I'm going to- I'm going to-" the plant girl began to say. Before she could finish however she began to have her orgasim, releasing her juices all over Shadow's cock. Shadow in return began to have his orgasim, releasing his semen all inside Cosmo's womb. The black hedgehog then took the plant girl and laid her down on a couch. He then bent down and began to lick the plant girl's pussy. The plant girl let out a loud moan as the black hedgehog began to lash out at the inner walls of her vagina. After a while she began to move around frantically again as she could feel that she was close to her climax. "Ah! Oh, no! Shadow, I'm cumming again!" She said right before she let out her juices right into the black hedgehog's mouth which he quickly swallowed. The black hedgehog then began to move up and started sucking on the plant girl's breasts, alternating between the two. The plant girl let out another loud moan as she felt the black hedgehog lick, suck and bite at her nipples. When the black hedgehog was done he then inserted his cock into her vagina. The plant girl moaned out the black hedgehog's name as he quickly move in and out of her. This continued for a few more hours before they started moving around frantically. "Oh, no! Shadow, I'm- I'm cumming!" She said right before she let out her juices all over the black hedgehog's manhood. This caused the black hedgehog to release his cum all inside the plant girl's awaiting womb before he quickly passed out on the floor. "Oh, no! Shadow! Shadow!" The plant girl called out at him.

 **And yeah, that's the first part. Sorry for not finishing the other story first, but I wanted to write this one while it was still fresh in my mind. So, yeah. Thanks for reading. Also if you come by any errors in the story while reading, please let me know in the reviews and/or private message me about them so I can fix them. It would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

-A few hours later-

Shadow was sleeping in the infirmary while Dr. Eggman, who came aboard after Cosmo begged him was doing a diagnostic on him. The green plant girl was also in the room staring down at the floor while waiting for Eggman to finish his diagnostic.

Robotnik walked over to the plant girl as he said "He'll be fine. Just a mild case of exhaustion after being over stimulated by your scent."

"You mean I caused this?" The plant girl asked.

"Yes." The egg shaped doctor answered. "I would recommend that you be a little more careful next time you decide to go all the way." He then packed his equipment up and then left the room. The green plant girl then walked up besides Shadow and put her right hand on his.

"Oh, Shadow." She then said to herself. "If there is any way that I could make up for this, please let me know." She then noticed the black hedgehog pitching a tent down in his lower region. She then pulled back the sheets revealing the black hedgehog's manhood. Her face began to blush at this. 'Wow, he sure is big.' She thought at herself 'I wonder if he'd mind if I had a little fun while he slept?' She then got on the bed he was on and started to lean her head down onto the tip of his cock and began suck. Shadow then moaned at this. This encouraged her to keep going. She then started to take more of his dick down and started giving him head. The black hedgehog's moans became louder giving the plant girl more confidence as she started to take down a little more of his dick every time. She then took off the top part of her dress and started giving him a tit job while sucking at his dick. The black hedgehog's moans filled the room causing the plant girl to become more at her movements. After a while she began to taste something coming out at the tip of the black hedgehog's cock. She continued giving him head until finally he came all inside the plant girl's mouth. The black hedgehog then began to wake up as he found the green, plant, girl slowly drinking his semen, savoring the taste.

"Cosmo!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"I was giving you head." The plant girl said as she licked at her lips clean. "Did you like it?"

"That doesn't matter!" He then stated at her. "You can't be doing this!"

"Why ever not?" She then asked.

"If my enemies found out about you, then you'd be putting yourself in greater danger than you know." The black hedgehog then stated. "I'm sorry, but is the last time you'll be seeing me." The black hedgehog then got up and started to walk toward the door when suddenly the plant girl started to release the pleasant aroma from her body again causing him to stop in his tracks. "Cosmo, what are you...?"

"I won't let you do this, Shadow." Cosmo then said."You mean too much to me to let you just walk away." His thoughts began to fade at a fast pace as he felt the overwhelming need to fuck the plant girl.

'No!' He thought. 'I must resist!' The plant girl quickly began to unleash more of her scent causing the aroma to become stronger. The black hedgehog then felt all of his thoughts disappear as he slowly walked back toward the plant girl. They smiled at each other as he leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss which she happily returned. While in the middle of the kiss they started to take off each other's clothes and began to lay down at the bed. The black hedgehog then turned her onto her side and stuck his fully erected manhood into the young, plant, girl's vagina. A wave of joy then washed over the plant girl as Shadow slowly moved in and out of her, picking up speed as he went along. The black hedgehog leaned forward and started to nibble at the plant girl's ear causing her to moan out in pleasure. This continued for a few hours before they started to move around frantically.

"Ah, Shadow, I'm going to cum!" She cried out at him. She then release her sexual fluids all over the black hedgehog's member which in turn caused him to release his cum all inside her cunt. The black hedgehog gave them a quick moment to bask in the bliss before he pick the plant girl up and faced her toward him, causing Cosmo to giggle. He then placed his member back at the young, plant, girl's pussy and started moving her up and down. She then moaned out at this causing him to gain speed in his movements. He then leaned forward and gave Cosmo a heated kiss which Cosmo gladly returned. After a few more hours they began to move around frantically again. "Ah, Shadow, you're going too deep! I won't last much longer!" She then, once again released her nectar all over Shadow's penis which in turned caused Shadow to cum deep inside her womb. Shadow then set her down and fell backwards at the bed. Cosmo then got at his side and rested her head on his chest. "I guess you won't be leaving to protect me from the wrath of your enemies?" She then said.

"Hmph, guess not." Shadow then said. "But I'll still protect you from the void of death. That you can count on." They continued to lie in the after glow of sex as the Blue Typhoon floated off into space.

 **There's chapter 2 guys. Not sure if I'll continue this or just leave it off here. Let me know what you guys think about this story in the reviews or private messages if you want. Again shout outs to LiquidPhazon and everybody else who inspired me to write these fanfics. Thank you guys for reading.**


End file.
